A thermoelectric generator module generates an electric power from a difference in temperature between two objects through conversion of the difference in temperature to electric voltage (i.e., the Seebeck effect).
For instance, Patent Literature 1 describes a known thermoelectric generator unit including a typical thermoelectric generator module.
The thermoelectric generator unit of Patent Literature 1 includes a plurality of thermoelectric generator modules that are connected to a common terminal block through terminals to form a single series circuit. To diagnose the condition of each of the thermoelectric generator modules of the thermoelectric generator unit of Patent Literature 1, a terminal, which is detached from the terminal block, is touched with a tester to measure, for instance, the internal resistance of each of the thermoelectric generator modules.
Further, when any one of the thermoelectric generator modules of the thermoelectric generator unit of Patent Literature 1 declines in performance or stops in function, the malfunctioning thermoelectric generator module is short-circuited, and the attachment positions of the terminals with respect to the terminal block are changed so that the rest of the thermoelectric generator modules can generate an electric power.